Here For You
by alicenotinwonderland
Summary: A collection of moments in the lives of the Potter kids and more than a few Weasleys as they grow up. Tantrums, heartbreak, fear, happiness... they face it all. But, no challenge is too much, nothing is impossible because in a family that big, someone will always be there for you.


**So I'm trying something new. I've never thought about the Next-Gen kids and I'd like to build a head canon for them and this is going to be the story I use to do it.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Harry turned slowly on the spot, his wand outstretched and his eyes darting wildly around. He couldn't see anything in the darkness he was standing in. He wanted to call out but didn't know if he should. Who knew what lurked in the blackness all around?_

_A scream sounded somewhere to his right. "Ginny!" Harry yelled, all fears of what might be hidden in the dark completely eclipsed by the terror that filled him when he heard the scream. He ran towards Ginny's voice, one hand groping in the darkness blindly. Her screams were getting nearer and louder. Suddenly, he burst into a room lit by a harsh white light that gleamed off silver instruments that lined the walls. Broken broomsticks lay all around the floor. Ginny lay on a bed in the middle of the room, screaming in agony._

"_Ginny!" Harry shouted, running over to her. "Ginny, what happened?"_

_Then he noticed the blood leaking out of her very pregnant stomach._

Harry sat up straight, gasping for breath. For a moment, his heart beat wildly as his eyes only registered a dark room and something silver glinting at him from the opposite wall. Then his mind caught up with him and he began to calm down. He was alright. He was in his dark bedroom, the silver object reflecting the moonlight was only a framed photo from his wedding day. Ginny was perfectly safe, breathing steadily and deeply and _quietly_ beside him. It had just been a nightmare.

He rubbed at his eyes weakly. He'd never had nightmares like this before. Then again, Ginny had never been pregnant before. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't woken up, sweating, over a nightmare in which Teddy had been hurt badly one or two times but this was different. This was his own child. A child he'd chosen to bring into the dark, dangerous world. A child that he'd helped put into his wife's belly.

A child that he sometimes felt he wasn't ready for.

He slid back under the covers, wrapping one arm securely around Ginny. She grunted, shifted on to her side and opened her eyes slowly. "What time is it?" she aksed sleepily.

"Around two, I'd guess," Harry replied softly. "Go back to sleep."

She yawned and sat up. "Be back in a minute."

Harry watched her make her way slowly to the bathroom. He wondered how many sleepless nights he'd have to spend when the baby was born. So many things would change all at once. He wasn't sure he could handle all of them.

Ginny crawled back under the covers, looking more awake. "Why were you awake anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know. Some noise from outside must have woken me," Harry lied. But some of the anxiety from his nightmare must have shown on his face because Ginny frowned.

"You look a little pale. Did you have a nightmare?" she asked sternly.

Harry opened his mouth to lie again but then thought better of it and nodded.

Ginny cuddled closer to him. "It's okay. You can tell me about it, you know. We both went through the war together, I'll understand."

"It wasn't about the war."

Ginny frowned. "What was it then?"

Harry sighed and turned to look at her. "I'm worried. About you, about the baby, about everything that's going to change now. It wasn't like this with Teddy. Andromeda took care of him a lot more than we did the first couple of years. You were at Hogwarts, I was at Auror training. She got him through the sleepless nights and the teething and crawling. All we did was give her support and help her when he got a bit older. Now, it's all going to be new for us. We'll have to take care of this baby on our own. What if we – what if _I'm_ no good at it? What if I don't make a good father? I never had one. All along, I've had other people to help me if I fail. I don't have that option this time. What if I mess everything up?"

Ginny sat up and stroked his cheek gently. "Harry," she said softly. "You're going to be a great father. It's okay to be a bit scared. I'm the youngest in the family so I never had to take care of a younger sibling. I don't know how good I'll be at being a mother either. But I do know that I _won't _be alone. I can count on you to help me out when I'm not sure what to do, can't I?" Harry nodded slowly. "So I'm going to be there to help you out too." She put her hand over his. "You're never going to have to do anything alone, Harry. Not anymore."

"It's just so much to think about. We're going to be responsible for someone's _life_."

Ginny snorted. "Because we haven't been responsible for the lives of the entire wizarding world before."

Harry smiled at that. "This seems scarier though. Not to mention I'm worried sick about you too. The Healer said the first baby was going to be tough for you. What if something goes wrong there? I can't help you with that."

Ginny nodded. "Not a day goes by when I don't worry about what's going to happen when this little fellow's ready to come out, Harry." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Harry smiled as he felt the baby kick. It never failed to amaze him that there was something – someone - _alive_ inside Ginny. "But you know what? I feel him inside and I can't wait for him to come out. I know I should be patient, but I can't wait to know the feeling of holding him in my arms and kissing the little miracle that he is. He isn't just a baby, Harry. He's a reminder that we've won the war, that we did something that everyone thought was impossible.

"He's _our_ son, Harry. If you ever feel that you're not doing a good job of taking care of him, are you just going to give up thinking that you don't know how to do better?"

Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "No. I'm going to do my best to be the best father I can be."

"And I'm going to help you with that, just like you'll help me be the best mother I can be." She snuggled into the covers. "Now get some sleep. This little fellow's going to keep you up a fair few nights. You'd better get as much sleep as you can right now."

"So maybe it's better he stays where he is," Harry said with a grin, the anxiety he'd felt earlier banished to the very back of his mind.

"Oh no. Didn't you just hear me say I want to hold him properly in my arms?"

"You just want to be able to eat peppermint toads again without throwing up."

"Well that too," she admitted with a wink. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be fine and with any luck, he'll be a nice, quiet child."

**X-X-X**

"Here you are, Mr Potter. He's a fine, healthy boy. Let your wife get some rest, she deserves it."

The Healer put a bundle of blue into Harry's arms. He stared, awestruck, at the little face that was currently scrucnched up in its sleep. He shifted his arms, instinctively making the baby more comfortable. And to think he'd been afraid of being a father just a couple of weeks ago. He smiled fondly at his son. He couldn't think of anything else he'd rather do than take care of this child. Sure, it would be something entirely new to him, but he was going to do his best.

He shifted again and accidentally shook the baby a little more than he meant to. Brown eyes glared reproachfully at him for a moment before screwing shut again and letting out a loud wail that Harry hurriedly tried to quieten. The baby stuck out a hand fiercely, almost knocking his glasses off.

Nice, quiet child indeed. Ginny should have known even _they_ weren't _that_ lucky. Barely an hour old and their son was already proving to be trouble.

And of course, she'd blame it all on him for coming up with the idea of naming him James Sirius Potter.

* * *

**Please do leave me a review and tell me what you thought :)**

**So this story is going to be a collection of mostly unrelated (as in they don't have a continuous plot) oneshots, but they're going to kind of go through the lives of the next-gen kids over the years. It's mostly going to focus more on the Potter kids and Rose but there'll be a few with the others as well.**

**I hope you're going to like this!**

**This was for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition with the prompts "silver", "nightmare" and "patient".**

**This was also for the Monthly Oneshot Competition with the prompt "New"**


End file.
